The present invention relates to a device for loading x-ray film sheet cassettes.
Loading devices of the type under discussion are usually provided with a compartment which is light-tight closable and which receives a cassette. Such loading devices also have means to determine the size of the cassette insertable into that compartment as well as a plurality of superposed boxes or drawers accommodating dispensing magazines containing film sheet packs or stacks of different formats, and also a control device for controlling the dispensing magazine the film format of which corresponds to the film format of the cassette, means for the removal of the film sheets from the dispensing magazine and transporting means for transporting the film sheets removed from the magazine towards the cassette.
Loading devices of the foregoing type have been known. In one of such devices, the dispensing magazines are positioned in the respective drawers or compartments in the open condition and the uppermost film sheet is normally lifted by the sucker positioned in the respective compartment and fed by the transport roller pair assigned to this compartment. The transport plane of these rollers is positioned parallel to the plane of the film stack in the dispensing magazine so that the film sheet must be finally deflected. Such a deflection is carried out, for example by a passage provided for each magazine-containing compartment according to DE-PS No. 2607 876.
In the device disclosed in DE-PS No. 32 32 148 such a deflection is effected by separate passages branched from the transport roller pairs. It must be ensured however in each deflected position that the film sheet being transported be fed into the next roller pair.